Firepaw: The apprentice diaries
by thepetdiamond9239
Summary: This is what happens to Firepaw when he has been in the clan for 3 moons. Sorry if you dont like it. im new - this is my first book. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.
1. An apprentices life

Firepaw: A warrior's tale

**Chapter one: A warrior life**

**Firepaw lay down, closing his eyes. Suddenly there was a howl of wind, and he felt his pelt bristle. Firepaw pretended to be asleep as Graypaw entered. As he closed his, he felt the warm pelt of his friend brush against his. As he closed his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep. **

**Firepaw was suddenly jolted awake by the yowling of Graypaw next to him. **

"**Huh? What happened?" Firepaw asked, suddenly awake. Then he realized Graypaw was yowling in his sleep. He nudged Graypaw awake. **

"**What was that all about?" he asked Graystripe.**

"**Huh what was what all about?" Graystripe asked, puzzled.**

"**You yowling, oh never mind" Firepaw said.**

**Once again, Firepaw was on the brink of sleep when suddenly he heard another yowl. This time it was not Graystripe, it came from outside. He heard another blood-curdling yowl. It was One-eye. There were several cats gathered around him. One-eye's body was coming in great big spasms.**

**Firepaw saw the wild look in his eyes as Spottedleaf came rushing out. She brought poppy seeds with her. **

"**Clear out of the way, clear out" she said as she came rushing to One-eye. She popped the poppy seeds into his mouth.**

"**Come on, eat up" Spottedleaf said, her dark pelt, glistening in the light. One-eye started to relax, his body suddenly went limp.**

"**Firepaw" Bluestar's voice came gushing into the apprentices den, "get up, and eat. We are going to go train, hurry up." Great! Just what I need, Firepaw thought happily. It had been 3 moons since Firepaw had gone from an ordinary, boring kittypet, to an apprentice. He was enjoying his life more then he ever had. It was full of excitement, the training, hunting, but the most fun was eating at dusk, and sharing tongues with his friends.**

"**Firepaw, come on," Bluestar repeated impatiently.**

"**Coming Bluestar" was Firepaw's reply.**

**Firepaw ran from the apprentices den, he grabbed a piece of freshkill from the freshkill pile. The dawn patrol had only just arrived a few moments ago. Firepaw noticed that his best friend, Graypaw was awake. He grabbed his freshkill and took it to eat beside his friend.**

"**I will be right back" Firepaw said, grabbing two more pieces of freshkill to take to the medicine den for Spottedleaf and One-eye.**

"**Here you go, Spottedleaf and One eye, I hope you enjoy your meal," Firepaw purred.**

"**Thank you, dear one" Spottedleaf and One-eye murmured together.**

"**Are you ok, Spottedleaf?" Firepaw mewed, concerned.**

"**Just fine thank you" Spottedleaf replied. Firepaw thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her gaze, but it only lasted a second. I wonder what is wrong, Firepaw thought.**


	2. Redtail

Chapter two: Spasms

**Chapter two: Spasms**

**Firepaw came home, tired from his big day out. All morning he had been training with Bluestar, and then he went on the Sunhigh patrol with Bluestar, Graystripe and Lionheart. As soon as he got in the camp he went straight to the freshkill pile and delivered his catch. He then collected 3 freshkill. One for him, one for Spottedleaf and one for One-eye.**

**One-eye could not fetch for himself. One-eye had spasms. They were caused by eating raw berries. He would get over it eventually, but it might be still a half-moon till he was properly healed.**

"**Here you go, One-eye, eat up," Firepaw said, handing over the freshkill.**

"**You don't have to treat me like a baby, youngun" One-eye replied. He was grumpy because everyone kept treating him like a kit that had just been born.**

**After he had eaten and finished sharing tongues with Graypaw, Firepaw had to go get more moss from just outside the camp. He dragged a heap of moss into the apprentice's den and pushed out the old moss. When he was finally done, he curled up into a ball and drifted into sleep.**

_**Firepaw turned around. There stood a small, tortoiseshell cat he had never seen before although he had the scent of Thunderclan.**_

"**Who-who are yo**_**u?" Firepaw asked.**_

"_**Do not fear me, dear one, I am Redtail, I was the deputy of Thunderclan. I am part of Starclan now." The red cat replied.**_

"_**Wait, so you are Dustpelt's old mentor? He told me a lot about you" Firepaw reported.**_

"_**Oh did he? Yes, he was a good apprentice," Redtail replied with a sad glint in his eye,**_

"_**I came here to tell you. There is someone you cannot trust. Trust in Ravenpaw, he knows the truth." That moment, Redtail started to fade away.**_

"_**Wait! Redtail! Tell me who it is!" Firepaw exclaimed, but there was no reply.**_

**In that instance, Firepaw was nudged awake. **

"**What's up with you? Can't a cat get a wink of sleep around here?" Sandpaw snapped at Firepaw. It was dawn, and the dawn patrol had just left. **

"**Oh good, Firepaw, you're awake," Bluestar's voice floated from across the other side of the camp, "grab a piece of freshkill and come with me, we are going to battle train." Great, Firepaw thought, gloomily. He was too tired and too nervous to battle.**

"**Bluestar, I had a weird dream. It was of some cat called Redtail, Dustpaw's old mentor; he told me that there is someone I cannot trust." Firepaw said suddenly, leaving out the part about trusting Ravenpaw. Bluestar's pupils turned wide.**

"**Do not worry about it dear one, it will only get to your head," Bluestar said, suddenly angry.**

"**What does it mean though? Surely I should know?" Firepaw asked, taken aback.**

"**I said, do not worry, little one" Bluestar replied again, more calmly this time, "lets go! Or else we will be late."**


	3. Lakeside North

Chapter 3: Lakeside North

**Chapter 3: Lakeside North**

**Firepaw heard a rustling noise in the leaves. Mouse! He quickly stalked through grass, careful of where he treaded. He pounced and quickly finished the mouse off with a small nip to the back of its neck. He felt the warm, juicy taste wash over his lips.**

"**Well done!" Bluestar congratulated him.**

"**Thanks Bluestar" Firepaw replied, almost blushing.**

**At that moment he heard the battle cry of another warrior clan. Shadowclan!**

"**Huh? What are they doing?" Firepaw asked, alarmed.**

"**I don't know, keep down and be quiet. This could be danger," Bluestar warned, "do not come out until I say you can."**

"**Yes Bluestar" Firepaw said, hiding in a thorn bush.**

**At that very moment, the bushes started to rustle and three giant shadowclan cats stepped out.**

"**Ah, Bluestar it is you," the first cat spoke with a sneer.**

"**Hello Blackfoot, Brokenstar and Nightpelt. What brings you here at this very moment?" Bluestar asked, with an icy stare. Blackfoot, as Firepaw noted was very large and was pure white with black feet. He was the cat who had spoken.**

"**We came here to talk to you. Come with us," the second cat spoke. He must be Brokenstar, thought Firepaw. I have to follow them.**

**He let the four cats go first until they were out of sight and then quickly and silently, he followed their scent. By the time he saw them again he was at a lake in which he had never seen before. They were still on Thunderclan territory though, how can that be? He thought.**

"**Bluestar, you have been so kind to cats too many times, like that kittypet you call Firepaw. He is no warrior and never will he," Brokenstar spoke. Firepaw felt fire rise in his stomach. Me, not a warrior? Firepaw asked. As Firepaw thought to himself, he heard a shriek. **

**It was Bluestar. He stared down to Bluestar. He could no longer see her. Brokenstar was on top of her, scratching and biting. At that moment he called a battlecry and ran down to save her. He bowled Brokenstar over. He looked very surprised. He bit and scratched as hard as he could, and in a matter of moments Brokenstar got up and ran away. Nightpelt and Blackfoot followed their leader, yowling after him.**

**Firepaw turned around, triumphant, but his smile faded as he saw his leaders body, beaten and batted.**

"**Bluestar, I'm here," Firepaw said.**

"**Firepaw I-I…" Bluestar spoke. At that moment her body went limp. Huh what's happening? Firepaw thought. She can't be, she can't. She can't be dead.**


	4. Bluestar

Chapter 4: the Savior

"**Firepaw I-I…" Bluestar spoke. At that moment her body went limp. Huh what's happening? Firepaw thought. She can't be, she can't. She can't be dead.**

He looked up, mourning at the stars. _What was happening? What? Firepaw thought_. At that moment he saw Bluestar stir. What happened? He yowled quietly to himself.

"Bluestar, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Talk to me!" Firepaw asked, worried. Bluestar stared up into his eyes, her eyes cloudy.

"Do not worry, Firepaw. I am ok, never fear," Bluestar replied, rubbing his fears away. "I died, and I came back. Do not worry, I have plenty of lives left, little one." Firepaw sighed. This was exactly like Bluestar to act this way. She never feared for her life, but for other lives. Why was she like this? Didn't she care about her own life? I suppose that is what the warrior code is though. Put your life on the line for the clan.

Firepaw stared around, wary of the rustling noises in the bushes. That's when he smelt it. Thrush! Firepaw slid into the hunters crouch, softly and silently as if his very life depended on it. Then with each paw step, as soft as it could be, he crept forward and pounced. At the same time he heard Bluestar gasp. He thought he missed the thrush but his paws closed over its soft body. With one swift nip, Firepaw broke its tiny throat, before it could utter a warning to its friends.

As soon as he killed it Firepaw looked around at Bluestar's face. He thought something had happened, but instead he saw her smiling, happily. This is great! Firepaw thought to himself. She is smiling. She started to laugh. Well, at least a noise that sounded like laughing. What is so funny? Firepaw thought to himself. Then, he looked down at his tail. He stared, bewildered. At the end of his tail here were a whole heap of burrs. But before he could pick them out of his tail Bluestar nudged him.

"Come on, let's go back," Bluestar motioned him with her tail.  
"Okay, just one minute," Firepaw paused, biting as many burrs out of his tail as he could. It only took a moment. A moment later he ran forward, trying to keep up with Bluestar. She slowed down, her paws steps moving into stride with his.

They hurried along, taking longer strides. A few moments later, which felt like years, they finally reached the camp. Bluestar broke off to go to report to her deputy, Tigerstripe. Firepaw padded off to his den. He was so tired he didn't know who was in the den, nor did he care.


End file.
